cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terekhov
History F15pilotX joined Cybernations on November 14, 2006 after finding the game through a google ad, and named his nation Saxo-Prussia. Four days later, he joined the NPO, as it seemed like the strongest alliance out there (and it was on red team, his favorite color). From the time he joined the NPO Forums, he was trying to help out fellow prospective members; in fact, his first topic, a step-by-step guide on how exactly to join the NPO, was pinned and stayed there as a help to new members for over a year. As soon as he graduated from the Imperial Academy, F15 immediately began learning the duties of what would is now called an NCO, but back then was called the "Sergeant" from his Lieutenant, Yamato. For a while after, he did those duties, though without the rank, and participated in his first war, the Great War II, in January 2007. In late February, he was accepted as a 2nd Lieutenant into the NPO Military, where he served for two months before being promoted to Captain. Upon reorganization of the NPO Military, he became a Tactical Analyst, overseeing younger members of the military. In June of 2007, F15 was given his first battalion lieutenancy, succeeding Zandra in her position. At the same time he was working in the military, F15 became an Instructor in the Imperial Academy, guiding new members of the NPO it the alliance's proud traditions,and teaching them how to fight, develop economically and become successful members of the NPO. At the beginning of July 2007, F15 had to step down from his position as battalion lieutenant to a reserve position due to RL issues. However, he kept his position as Instructor until December, whereupon he stepped back down into the ranks. In early 2008, he decided to take a long break from Cybernations, and so honorably retired from the Order, letting his nation be deleted as well. Talking to an old mentor about the NPO one night, F15 and his friend decided to rejoin Cybernations, so on November 6, 2008, he recreated his nation as SaxoPrussia, and three days later, http://pacificorder.net/forum/index.php?showtopic=71258 F15 applied to rejoin the NPO. About SaxoPrussia SaxoPrussia is tiny, under developed, and new nation at 3 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of SaxoPrussia work diligently to produce Uranium and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. When it comes to nuclear weapons SaxoPrussia has no definite position and is therefore considered opposed to them. SaxoPrussia has no definite position on drug use in the country at this time. SaxoPrussia has no definite position on domestic issues concerning government protests in the country at this time. It has no definite position on new immigration. SaxoPrussia has no definite position on free speech. SaxoPrussia has no definite foreign aid at this time. SaxoPrussia has no definite position on trade relations.